Warm Welcomes
by whatwhat
Summary: Sorry about the mixup, here is the real new chapter! READ! REVIEW! 5 years into the future, 5 remained friends, 1 disappered....What happens when the 1 comes home? Will the other 5 forgive past mistakes, or disapprove of her life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I looked around the town, a town I had spent the best years of my life. Everything was the same, but yet I had changed, my life was so different from what I imagined. There was a time in my life when I was loved, respected, and had a life. I ruined it all, traded it all in for a life that all my friends looked down upon, it all happened the day my dad died.

_Flash Back:_

_I sat in my black hole, my room. I stared, nothing in particular caught my attention, but staring was all I could do. I lost the last parent I had, and for what? I asked him to drive to the store for ice cream, because I was too lazy to get it myself. _

_"Peyton, talk to me," Brooke, my best friend, tried to get through to me. She loved me, but she wasn't the one I wanted to see. So instead of responding I stared._

_"I love you P-Sawyer, and need you in my life." I blinked long and turned only my eyes in her direction. She got the point and stood to leave. "I'll be downstairs when you want to talk."_

_I was left alone again, waiting for the one person who I could escape to. "Hey." Right on cue the next best friend walked in, but he was who I wanted to see. "Look I know that you must be hurting, but it will get better, believe me, when Keith died I didn't know what I would do."_

_I stood and laid on the bed. "I have lost three parents, Luke, three. I love you, but I know how this whole thing works, a lot more than you do. It's just that he promised me that he would never leave me." I hadn't cried, but I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I willed them back._

_"I'm sorry, it just breaks my heart to see you like this. What can I do for you?" I grabbed him and pulled him on top of me. I felt his warm body on me, and tasted his sweet lips. The lips I had long to kiss since we had stopped seeing each other. He was my soul mate, and I wanted him so bad. My hands traveled all over his body, and then he jumped up, and backed away towards the door._

_"What Luke? I don't bite."_

_"I love Brooke."_

_"Sure, but you said anything I need, and I need you. And want you."_

_"Peyton, we are friends, and I want to help you heal, but not at the expense of my girlfriend, and your best friend." He walked out of the room, before anything else could be said._

I stepped through the door of my house, a house I abandoned so long ago. It looked run down and dusty, but I didn't care, because I was tired, my bed was calling my name. I fell under the covers and slept for hours.

When I woke up, I was surprised to remember where I was. I never knew where I was when I woke up; it must have been the drugs, or all the different men. That's right I'm not perfect, everyone looks down on me because of my choices, but when I don't like the choices of others, I can't look down on them, its not fair. I grabbed a CD from the nightstand, Fall Out Boy, and autographed. My fingers traced the album cover; the one I had drawn for them, well really for Pete. I suddenly remembered what I need the CD for and grabbed a vile from my bag on the floor. Seeing the white powder made me grin, because I knew the high I was about to get. I could taste it, and it was sweet. At first, it was hard to do, but once you got hooked it was nice, an escape from reality.

When it finally hit me, I was energized once again, and knew that sleep wouldn't come again for weeks. I traveled downstairs, looking for a drink, but it had been five years and dad never drank. So I went to a familiar club, Tric. Hopping that the only person I might run into was Karen, but I wasn't that lucky.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Haley's POV:

Four years and we all made it through college, and found us back here, in Tree Hill. Life was great; I had my 5 best friends, my husband, and a baby on the way. Karen was throwing the five of us a graduation party at Tric. We were happy.

"Tutor-mom, come on get in the picture," Brooke called to me from across the room. As the camera flashed, a familiar girl, yet aged, was standing staring at us, then turned to the bar.

"Hey, so can I get a drink?" Peyton asked the bartender. I glanced at Nathan, who protectively grabbed my hand. I didn't blame him after our last encounter with her.

_Flash back: (5yrs earlier)_

_"Peyton, can I talk to you?" Haley pulled her aside in the hallway. Since her father died a few months earlier, she was distant, lost, and being cruel to her friends._

_"What Haley."_

_"Are you okay? You are really distant, and if you need to talk I'm here."_

_"What? Are you trying to make me feel bad, because I'm not acting as the holy Haley would act? Or is this because I made fun of you at practice yesterday?"_

_"It's not about that, I just want to help."_

_"That's funny, because when did I ask you?"_

_"Look I'm sorry, don't get me wrong, but I'm just telling you I'm here."_

_"Shut-up, Haley. You are just trying to make me feel worse than I already do. I mean I know Jake told you I was doing Coke, but that doesn't give you a right to judge me."_

_"What? Peyton, coke, that's dangerous. Are you stupid?" As the words left my mouth, she balled her fist and threw it into my face. I fell to the ground bleeding, Nathan came rushing to me after hearing the last part of the conversation, and Peyton ran out of the school._

This was the first time any of us saw her since that day in school. No one knew where she went, or how to contact her. I glanced at Brooke, Jake, and Luke. My best friends who were looking uncomfortable, not knowing whether to talk to her or not. Their decision was made easy when Peyton made her way to us.

"Congratulations." Peyton smiled, and handed us all shots. "To my childhood friends, at least you all are successful." Everyone took their shots, except me.

"Thank you, but I don't drink." I said handing her my shot, which she downed in seconds.

"What the goody-two-shoes Haley doesn't drink? Or are you just too good for something I give you?"

"Where do you get off talking to her like that? Why don't you just disappear again?"


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke's POV:

I grabbed her arm so quickly, that Peyton didn't even know how to react at first. When she realized that I pushed her into a quite corner, she pushed back hard. But I didn't stand down, she walked out on our friendship 5yrs ago and I was not going to let her treat us like that.

"Look whose coming to the aid of her new loser best friend," Peyton taunted me, "Was it hard to sit back and watch Haley's perfect life?"

"No, but I'll tell you what was hard. Having to sit back and watch my best friend self-distruct and then see her RUN, not walk, but run out of my life. You couldn't get away from me fast enough could you?" My arms crossed over my chest, tears began to surface when she rolled her eyes.

"I can't help it if you were always a downer, ever since you and Luke started dating. You changed who you were, you weren't my friend long before that day." The look on her face showed that she was lying. She could tell I knew so she turned her face away from me. I couldn't help but hurt her back.

"Your right, a best friend would NEVER try to steal my boyfriend. What? You didn't think Lucas told me what happened? Of course he did, he was in love," I grinned and stared at her until she looked at me, Lucas told me months after she had left and the betrayal was burned into my mind, "And the way I changed, its called maturity. Maybe you should try it." I walked away without waiting for a response. I could feel her eyes burning into my back; it was hard to walk away from P-Sawyer. But it's the life she choose, a life I tried so hard to keep her away from.

_Flash Back:_

_"Peyton, yours arms are wrong," I was being my usual cheer-tator self-perfecting every little thing in the routine. I could tell that she was high, and smelt the liquor on her breath, but I was letting it slide. She blamed herself for her father's death and that was more than enough to deal with._

_"Brooke, I'm sorry does it really look like I care?"_

_"P-Sawyer, over here now!" I pointed to a spot in the courtyard far from the rest of the team. She rolled her eyes, something we all became accustom to. "Look I sympathize with you, I know it must be rough. But if you don't want to be here leave, no one is forcing you to be here."_

_"Brooke, you don't know how rough it is, and what if I'm here just to make everyone as miserable as I am?"_

_"Well that is pathetic. You've done a good job, now you are dismissed, and don't come back until you want to be here. Stop wasting those girl's time." I walked away sadly, knowing how harsh I had been, but this wasn't the first outburst she had towards me._

_Later that night we all met at Karen's Café, all of us but Peyton. The only person she was really speaking to was Jake, and that was just so that she could visit Jenny. _

_"What are we going to do? She needs our help," I said after I told the guys what happened at practice. _

_"I say we leave her alone, she'll get over it," Nathan spoke up._

_"Honey, she is drinking everyday and something else is wrong. She is screaming for help, and I for one think that we should at least give it a shot," Haley responded._

"_Jake you talk to her more than any of us, what's going on with her?" Lucas inquired._

_"I can't say much, but I'm trying to get through to her. It's just so hard. Sometimes I wish that she would go to one of you, because everytime she stops by, she is drunk and wants to play with Jenny." The door jingled, and we all glanced up to see Peyton, she glared at us._

_"Hey Peyt," Lucas said to her._

_"What is this, Jake, an intervention?" She asked seriously, ignoring Luke. I squeezed his hand under the table._

_"No, we are eating dinner, like I told you when I asked you to come with us."_

_"Whatever."_

_"Peyton, join us," Haley said. Instead of responding she turned and left the café._

It was the next day she left, without a word to me. As much as I tried to push the tears back, I couldn't they were coming I needed to get out of their fast. I ran out the emergency exit, but the door didn't slam, someone followed me. I felt him snake his arms around my waist, and I knew I would be okay without her in my life.

Peyton's POV:

After the scene with Brooke, I ran out of the club, as fast as I could. But it wasn't fast enough, he followed me. "Peyton, wait. Stop, I want to talk to you," he yelled after me, and at the sound of his voice I stopped dead in my tracks. He had always been the one who could stop me, but I was too ashamed to look at him. "Look at me. I haven't seen you in five years. Turn around!" He demanded, as he jerked me to face him.

"I'm not in the mood to argue, or even to be lectured. Please let me go, it was a mistake to come back to Tree Hill," I stared at the ground, he lifted his fingers and gentle lifted my head so we were looking at each other.

"Peyton, I'm sorry. For not being a better friend, not helping you in your time of need," his blue eyes seemed so clear and sad. I could see through his fake smile, to see a sad man.

"I asked way too much of you."

"But I shouldn't have ran away like that."

"Lucas, I never wanted you, at least not for real." I said it quickly. "I know you and Brooke, and I was the third wheel, so I wanted you because you were Brooke's." I dropped my head again, part ashamed, and partly because I could feel a laugh about to erupt. I couldn't believe that people were still obsessing about high school.

"For the last 5yrs, I hated myself for not giving into you. I blamed myself for your addictions, and the fact that none of your friends ever saw you. And it was your fault, you were self-fish. I lost Brooke because I spent so much time blaming myself." His confused look made me laugh. Which I'm sure pissed him off more.

"You lost Brooke, because you opened you big, fat, stupid mouth and told her what happened." My laughter turned to anger, "Why is it always my fault when people screw up their lives?"

"You have no idea why I lost Brooke. YOU WERE GONE! Look…"

"No, you look Lucas, I left, I make mistakes. Why is it you and your holier-than-thou-friends can't seem to get passed those mistakes? I'm tired of this, I'm tired of you." With that I spun around and left my soul mate, because it is what's best for him. He doesn't need a head-case like me hanging around, when all he can think of is Brooke. He and I were too much alike; we would never make it if we were even able to try.

I always knew Brucas would prevail, but why weren't they together now? And how long will it take for them to find their way back? A light bulb went off in my mind, I would show them, and hopefully they would be able to overlook my mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

Haley's POV:

"Wow, tonight was um…interesting," I said hesitating as Lucas, Nathan and I walked into the apartment. Throughout college Nathan and I kept the apartment, because we knew we would be back, and defiantly didn't want to stay in Dan's house. Lucas was staying with us tonight, but would soon be back at his mom's house.

"You can say that again. This party was supposed to be great, and for a split second I thought Peyton was back to herself," Lucas was sad, he still held so much blame.

"Luke, we all thought that, we all wished it to be true. But lets face it, Peyton is and never has been willing to change just because we tell her too."

"She had so many mood shifts in the 5 minute conversation I had with her. She was sad in the beginning and then turned to humor only to turn to anger." He sighed, and we all knew to change the subject.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Nathan spoke up, I could tell he was torn up about Peyton also, but not the same way we were. He held his feelings for her inside, and when Peyton was Peyton, she did the same. They were so close at one time, that when they broke up they never felt right expressing emotion towards one another. We all knew this and never held it against him when he would change the subject from her.

"Brooke and Jake will be here for breakfast in the morning, and then we are going to river court, to meet everyone else. Tim is getting in last and said he would meet us down there," I was excited to see all our high school friends. So many things changed when we left for college, the five of us hardly spoke to any of them.

"I'm beat. Goodnight guys." Lucas pulled the covers over his head, and we made our way for the bedroom. Before I could get the door closed, he pressed his lips to mine.

"Haley, I don't know if I coulda survived without you. Look at Peyton, Luke, Brooke, and Jake. Their lives are so messed up, and yeah I feel for them, but how can I really be sad when I know I have you?"

"I love you too. But I want all of them to have what we have."

"I know, but everyone is wrong, and I'm beginning to think that you and I are the only ones who can see they way it should be."

"Yeah, but we can't force them, we just have to support their decisions. And love them." I fell asleep as Nathan rested his hand on my belly; he would always be there to protect our child and me.

The next morning I awoke to the sound of pans banging around the kitchen, I grabbed my rope and peeked around the corner to see Lucas, Brooke and Jake trying to make breakfast.

"Um, can you please keep the noise down, my husband and I are trying to sleep." They all glanced and sighed sighs of relief to see me.

"Thank God, we never thought you would get your lazy butt outta bed," Brooke said taking a seat on the stool.

"Yeah Hales we're hungry and none of us can cook breakfast. Please make us you famous omelets," Lucas begged from the couch. In college we shared a four-bedroom house, and every morning I would make breakfast, but their favorite was omelet day.

"Fine, but now that we aren't sharing a house, you don't get breakfast every morning." I warned them.

"Yeah, I'm the only one who gets that. Husband privilege," Nathan emerged from our room in only his boxers.

"So now that we aren't sharing a house, will you please make you husband put on clothes, we are guests, and I don't know about them, but I for one did not come for a peep show," Brooke said giggling.

"Hey, he is one sexy man, and if you want omelets than deal with the boxers."

"Yum, omelets," Nathan realized what I was making.

"So after breakfast, we are heading to river court?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, we are meeting everyone," I smiled at the thought of seeing everyone, "Oh and I get to tell them our news, that we have a baby on board. HEHE, I love saying that."

"Um, I kind of hate to be the one to bring us down, but should we invite Peyton?" Jake asked seriously. Everyone stayed silent for a moment; Brooke closed her eyes trying to push the tears back, Nathan opened the fridge and moved things around, I turned back to the food, Luke glared at Jake for suggesting it, but it was Jake who brought us all back together.

"Ok I'm not to keen on her choices either, but at one time she was someone very important to us. Brooke you two grew up together, Haley she helped you when you told her you wanted to date Nathan, her ex by the way. Nathan she supported you when your father hurt you, and Luke she is your counter part. And she was a mother to my daughter and at one time she showed me a love that I had never experienced. Look she hurt us all, but what if you were on the outside? Who would be there for you? Odds are Peyton."

We mumbled fine, and made him pick up the phone to call her.

"Hey Peyton, its Jake. A bunch of us are meeting at the river court this afternoon, do you wanna come with us?" He nodded as she spoke, and made a few small sounds. "Ok great, we'll see you there."


	5. Chapter 5

Brooke's POV:

As Haley was finishing up breakfast, I stepped out onto the porch, breathing in the warm air. It was mid-may, and you were already able to feel the heat, quite a change from the summers we spent in Philadelphia. In Philly, the cold air would sting my nostrils. I could feel him behind me; he didn't even need to touch me.

"You looked upset when you came out here," He said simply. He stepped forward so he was right next to me, but neither of us dared look towards each other.

"What do you care Luke?"

"I do care Brooke. I'm sorry." He sounded sincere, but I was still so angry with him.

"For what? I let it go a long time ago." I tried, but the anger was so strong, I couldn't find forgiveness, and he never wanted to talk about the problem. That was our down fall, he shut me out.

"No you didn't, or you wouldn't be so cold right now. I'm sorry I shut you out. I'm sorry that I blamed myself for us losing Peyton, and I'm sorry for aiming that blame right at you. But most of all, I'm sorry that I lost you to my best friend, and now I'm so lost without you I can't stand to live." I could feel him starring at me, his eyes looking straight into my soul.

"What do you want me to say? What do you want me to do, its done, we are over have been for two years." I can remember the day I broke up with him. It hurt so badly, but I couldn't stand his coldness towards me, and I started to have feelings for someone else. It was the hardest day in my life, next to the day I lost Peyton. I fought for Lucas, though, I fought hard not to completely lose him, and I needed him in my life.

"You don't have to say anything, I just wanted you to know." We stood silent for a few minuets, until Nathan stuck his head out, "Haley said if you don't get in here right now, Jake and I could eat your omelets." Lucas walked passed Nathan into the apartment.

"Hey Luke," I said, stopping him, "Thank you. I needed to hear that." He nodded and we sat down to eat.

"Baby, you are missing some awesome omelets," Jake said leaning in to kiss me, I let him but just briefly. I love Jake; he is always my rock and keeps me grounded. That is one reason we found our way to each other.

After breakfast, when we were heading to river court, Jake and I took a detour.

"Jakey, where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"I was thinking that it might be fun to take Jenny with us. Everyone loves her so much, and now that I get full custody, I want to spend time with her." When we left for Penn State, Jake left Jenny with his parents. It was best for her, but he flew down 2 weekends a month, and every holiday. It was hard on him, but he knew that in the long run, a college degree and a chance to play pro would benefit both of them. The only school that he could get a full ride to was Penn State, which happened to be the only school that offered Lucas a chance to play. Nathan was offered spots on about ten different teams, but Haley wanted to stick close to her friends, so they chose the same school. I chose it by chance, Penn State has an amazing fashion program, and it was only a few hours from New York. I knew I was going there before anyone else, but it turned into a home for us all, and I'm thankful that we all ended up together.

We pulled up to Jake's house, and I waited outside the car, and then like a little angle she came running towards me. "Booke, Booke. Daddy said I could go with you," The little six year old still had problems pronouncing the 'r' in my name. She looked just like her father. I pulled her into my arms; it had been months since I had seen her.

"I know, sweetie. Are you ready to beat the boys in basketball?" Her smile brightened.

"Oh yeah, you, me and Haley are unstoppable. Can you take me shopping later?" I grinned and Jake laughed, as I put her in the car.

"Of course we are going to go shopping later."

"Alright, Alright. Jenny you are becoming a mini-Brooke."

"Hey!" I said as I punched his arm. "What's wrong with that?" I asked daring him to respond.

"Nothing, I love you."

"Yeah you better say that." We drove to river court listing to kiddy songs at the strict request of Jenny. When we got there, almost everyone was there, everyone except Peyton. I silently hopped that she wouldn't show up, she still didn't know about Jake and I, I was afraid that she would be even angrier.

After watching the boys play, and us girls did all the gossiping we could, Haley announced that she and Nathan had an announcement. The three of us already knew, but were excited to see everyone else's face. Peyton still hadn't shown up.

"Brooke, did you see where Jenny went?" Jake panicked, when he noticed that she wasn't were she was playing before. We all searched frantically for her, and then we saw her, one we were happy to see and one we weren't.

Peyton's POV:

I stood there, holding Jenny in my arms, everyone glaring at me. Jake swiftly walked towards us and grabbed his daughter out of me arms. "Jenny, never run off like that again." Jake scolded.

"Oh Jake lighten up, she's just a little girl." I said. He handed jenny to Brooke, and turned to face me.

"Do you not remember the last time, you had her? Nikki kidnapped her, I can't have her running off even to my best friends, much less you." He was really angry.

"Ouch, Jake, she loves me." I waved to a few people who did not look quite as angry to see me.

"Um, can I get back to my announcement?" Haley spoke up breaking the tension. "I was just about to tell everyone some news. I'm glad you got her in time."

"Wow Brooke's rubbed off on you."

"Huh?"

"Always needing to be the center of attention, that use to Brooke's MO."

"Ok, well..." Haley said turning to Nathan, "You want to start?"

"Yeah. Well yesterday I got a call from my agent, and The Lakers want me to play for them." Everyone jumped up excited; even his so-called best friends looked shocked. Guess they didn't tell each other everything. "Well that's not all, Hales."

"Well, Nathan and I are three months pregnant." Once again everyone jumped up congratulating them, except me.

"Oh my gosh, Miss Susie homemaker is having a baby. Alert the media!" I said before I could stop my self.

"And I thought center of attention was supposed to be Brooke's thing?" Haley replied.

"Oh shut-up. None of these people are really happy, their all jut too jealous to really say so."

"And your not Peyton, is that why you are trying to make me feel like shit?"

"I'm not jealous, my life is great," I said turning my head from her, but she knew that my life was bad.

"Well, if we could all be so lucky to have the fabulous life of Peyton Sawyer. Living alone, having coke and alcohol addictions, where do I sign?" Brooke sarcastically said.

"Screw you guys." I said as I walked away from the group. I don't know why I even went; none of them were interested in being my friend anymore. I needed a fix; the high was wearing off. When I got far enough away I slumped behind a tree. I needed a fix to make it home without breaking down.

"Hey, I've been calling your name for a while," Jake said sitting next to me.

"What do you want?"

"Peyt, don't be mad. I was just scared for her."

"I'm not Jake."

"What are you mad about then?"

"Can I be honest, without you running to them?"

"Yeah, I never told them the things you told me."

"I'm angry, because I need a fix." I pulled the coke from my bag, and began to put a bump on my skin, because I had nothing else. Before I could get it to my nose, Jake hit my hand, and spilled it on the grass.

"What the Hell's wrong with you?" He didn't answer me, but he picked up the vile in my purse and threw it into the river. "That is $100 worth of coke. I can't believe you just did that."

"If you are going to be my friend, there will me no more drugs." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards everyone else. "Now I want you to go make up with you best friends."

I couldn't break free, and before I knew it we were standing in front of everyone, the just stared at me, waiting for me to speak.

"So, anyone want to play a game?"


	6. Chapter 6

Haley's POV:

"No, Jenny. We will play a game later, Peyton has something to say," Jake told his daughter, who looked up at Brooke, confused. After Peyton and Brooke's outburst, everyone left except for the six of us.

"Booke, Aunt Haley, why does Peyton look so sad?" She asked us. Brooke leaned down to answer her question.

"Honey, this is very important, and you shouldn't worry your pretty, little butt. Listen if you run over and play with your toys nicely, I will get you ice cream when we go shopping." Jake and his parents didn't like giving her too much sugar.

"Brooke." Jake whined, but before he could tell Jenny no, she ran to her toys, and let the adults speak.

"Peyton, you have something to say to us all?" Jake said to get her speaking.

"Ok, look. I can't apologize because I'm not sorry." She finally said.

"Wow, this is what we've been sitting on the edge of our seats to hear?" Brooke was clearly over Peyton, and refused to give her a chance.

"Brooke, I want to hear what she has to say," I spoke up; I wanted and needed to hear it as much as everyone else did. Hell Peyton, needed to hear it as much as we did.

"Listen, I lost three parents, two within the same year. And two were my fault, I was hurt and angry, so I took it out on the people closest to me."

"But they weren't your fault," Lucas told her.

"Yes, Luke they were. I was the reason my dad and mom were out on that road. You can't understand, no one can understand."

"Make us understand, Peyt. I want to trust you again," Nathan spoke to her, for the first time since she came back into our lives.

"Nathan, I don't even know what's going on in my head. I want to tell you guys, but I can't make it come out."

"So instead you turn to drugs, and alcohol?" Brooke asked.

"Don't forget men."

"That is no way to live. Peyton, you had so much going for you, and your parents wouldn't have wanted you to turn out like this." Brooke told her. Stepping forward to reach out to her, but Peyton stepped back defensively.

"Like what? A whore? A druggie? What Brooke? Anyone? I'm not unhappy; I love my life, and everything about it."

"Why'd you come back?"

"I needed a break; I didn't know I would run into you guys."

"Fine."

"Fine." With that Peyton was back in our lives. We didn't know for how long, and nothing was forgiven, and probably never would be, but she was there now. We all had to deal with her, and stop pushing her away.

I told Nathan that I was heading home, and he walked me to our car. "Wait, Nathan, Haley." Peyton was jogging to us; we both stopped and turned to face her. "Look I'm sorry about the crack about Susie Homemaker, it really was a joke. Congratulations, you too deserve the best." She turned on her heels, but I stopped her.

"Peyton," when she turned back around, I told her, "Welcome home. If you need anything give me a call." I pulled the door open and drove off.

Brooke's POV:

Nathan took Peyton to talk privately, and I, Jake, and Lucas were left to talk. "I still don't trust her," I told the guys.

"Brooke, she's back accepted it, but keep your guard up," Jake said to me. "I threw her stash into the river, just watch her. Luke you're probably the best one to get close to her."

"Why? Because she wanted me before she left? She was dating you, she confided in you. She hated the fact that Brooke and I were together."

"How do you think she's gonna feel when she finds out that Brooke and I are together now?"

"Probably the same way I did." With that Lucas took off. I knew he wouldn't talk to her, or attempt to help her. He was still as angry as I was.

"Jake, you can't force him to do that." I told him.

"I know, but I thought we could at least band together to help an old friend out. One that he used to love and respect."

"Yeah, I use to love and respect her too, but if she wants to be a drunk who sleeps with guys for money, it's her life. I just don't want to be around it."

"I can't believe you guys. You and Lucas have to be the most self-fish people I have ever met. She was your best friend, what's wrong with you?" When the words left his mouth it felt like a ten pound cannon was shot at my stomach. Tears poured out of my eyes before I could control them.

"Are you still in love with her?" I chocked the words out, and the look on his face was all I needed to see. He was in love with her; I was losing another guy to that head case. All I could do was run, run away from him and not turn around. I stopped at Haley's front door, trying to compose myself, but it was no use, when she threw open the door she knew I was upset.

"Come in, now. What's wrong?" Her voice filled with genuine concern for my well being.

"He loves her."

"Who? Lucas?"

"No, I don't care who Lucas loves right now, Jake loves her. He always has."

"Of course he cares, but I don't think they love each other. Brooke, she left him too, but he wants to forgive her."

"You didn't see the look in his eyes when I accused him of loving her. I know that look; it's the same look he got when Lucas asked us if we loved each other."

"Brooke, calm down. He loves you; I'm sure in about five min. he will be calling your phone every 10min until you pick up."

"I have to end it with him."

"Why?"

"Because it's what he needs from me." I'll stop by his house tonight and end things. With that I stood and walked home. My phone didn't ring the whole night.

Peyton's POV:

"Nathan, I totally kicked your ass. You just can't handle a girl winning." I threw down my cards showing the full house I had. He laughed and began dealing the cards again.

"I've missed you, it hasn't been the same."

"You didn't need me around, you have Haley, your brother, and Brooke and Jake."

"But they aren't you. You are the last piece to our puzzle, you know."

"When did you start talking like this, Nate?"

"I don't know, look its like this. The six of us are completely different, in every way possible. We all have so much to offer one another, that when one person wanders off; it leaves us all in a bind. We don't have that last strength."

"I get it, but I don't get why you couldn't just find someone to replace me." Happy tears began to surface, but I didn't want to be in this little group. I love all of these people, but I wanted more than to be there to be the last piece of the puzzle.

"We wanted you, there is no replacing you."

"Nathan, will you walk me home?" He and I stood, and headed into the direction of my house. "Why didn't Luke and Brooke make it?"

"I try like hell to stay out of that love triangle." Triangle? Who was she dating now? "Ok, well come see us." He kissed my check, and jogged off.

I walked into my house hoping that the ghosts had gone away, but they hadn't I could still see Brooke and Haley coming in to get me to go shopping with them. I could feel Luke attacking my dad with a rake, and then my dad embarrassing him. I could see Jake and Jenny sleeping in my room. It was all too much, I needed to get out. I ran out the door, to Rob's house. My old dealer, hopefully he was still dealing.


	7. Chapter 7

"What was the big emergency?" Jake asked after he kissed me hello. He had just jumped out of the shower, hadn't even had time to dry his hair. I frantically called and wanted to get everything settled right away. I've always been impatient, and this situation was no different.

Taking a deep breath I jumped into my questions. "How do you feel about Peyton coming home?"

"I'm glad to see her. It's been awhile. Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah, kinda. You two seemed chummy earlier today."

"Whoa, no don't go there."

"Go where?"

"Brooke, you know where. I do not love Peyton anymore, I love the gorgeous brunette sitting in front of me." I smiled up, and for the first time since Peyton came home I felt the security that I always felt around Jake.

"I love you too. I've already lost so much to her, and I don't want to lose anymore."

"Is this why you called me all crazy telling me that if I didn't meet you, we were over?"

"Yeah."

"Brooke Davis, you are crazy, and I love every bit of it."

After we ordered food, the bell over the door rang. It was Peyton. She frantically looked around the café; I glanced to see Jake's reaction. He had a confused look on his face.

"Hey Peyton. Looking for someone?" Jake called to her, much to my dismay.

"Yeah, no, well maybe," she was fidgety and nervous. I didn't know what was wrong with her.

"Who?" She didn't look at him or answer the question. "Earth to Peyton, who are you looking for?"

"Oh, sorry. Um, this guy I used to know. But can't find him so it doesn't matter." She finally looked at our table and noticed me, "So what are you two up to? Can I join?" Without an answer she plopped down into the chair next to Jake. I looked into his eyes and he shrugged.

"So what's going on?" She asked.

"We were trying to be alone," I told her trying to make her get the clue.

She placed her hands on the table, "Wait, You and Jake want to be alone?"

"Yeah, that's why we didn't tell anyone to meet us here."

"Wait, does Luke know?"

"I didn't know we had to tell everyone when we went out to dinner."

"No, not the dinner, that his ex-girlfriend and his best friend are dating. He's gonna be mad." She was grinning, like she had solved some mystery. I stood over the table, placing my face right in front of her.

"Don't you dare bring Lucas into this. He does not need bad memories being dredged up, so keep your mouth shut." I practically screamed at her. Jake put his hand on my arm to settle me down.

"Yes Luke knows about us." Jake rationally said to calm the mood. Peyton began laughing.

"Brooke I knew you liked my sloppy seconds, but I never thought you and Jake."

"What the hell does that mean?" I responded angrily.

"Come on, I had Luke. You had him after I was finished. Now Jake. Hell if Haley hadn't been around you probably would've been with Nathan to. I always knew you were the slut that everyone saw you as." Without thinking I threw my chair back and my fist met her nose. Jake pulled me away and screamed for me to calm down. Peyton felt the sting, but to make me madder she chuckled. I knew she wanted to get to me but this was ridiculous.

"What's your problem? Lucas turned you down for me, and now Jake's gonna do the same, does that make you mad?"

"Shut-up Brooke. The only reason your even with these guys is because I was nice enough to give them a chance."

"Eww that probably makes you even angrier, that you met them first, yet I'm the one they love." I knew I was taunting her, but she deserved it.

"No, but what does make me mad is how, you use Lucas, and then move on to his best friend without thinking twice about it." I threw another punch this time landing it on her chin. Jake pushed me father back, but there was nothing he could do, when I wanted to hit her, she was gonna get hit.

"You don't know what we went through. I love Lucas, and I want him to be happy."

"You love Lucas?" Peyton repeated the words that left my mouth, innocent enough, but Jake felt the passion behind them. Jake stepped out from in front and fell into a chair.

"Jake, no it's not how it sounded. I do love Lucas, but I'm in love with you." Peyton chuckled, and watched as I tried to back track.

"I knew you stilled cared for him, but you love him Brooke? Tell me now, spare me any future pain." He was beginning to yell, and all I could do was stand there and take it.

"I love you. Please we just got back to this place, don't let her…"

"No Brooke, Peyton didn't do this. You can't keep blaming her, you did this. You said the words, your fault we are here."

"My fault? I didn't invite the bit ch back into our lives, I didn't ask her to sit down, and I sure as hell didn't ask her to become the friend she use to be. Jake that was all you."

"I can't do this now, and here. I'll call you later." With that he walked out of the door, leaving my ex-best friend and me.

"Why did you just do that?" I grabbed her arm and asked before she could take off after him.

"You still love Luke." I did still love Lucas, but not in the way that everyone kept accusing me. My throat began closing, and I could barley breath. Peyton could see it in my eyes; she grabbed a glass of water, and made me drink it all before she said anything else. "Brooke, everything that I'm doing is for a reason. That is all you need to know, I'm not the evil person you think I am." She stood to leave but before she did she turned and smiled to me.

"I love Jake," I screamed after her, either she didn't hear me or didn't care because she made no attempt to recognize that I even spoke.


	8. Chapter 8

I was cleaning the bedroom, when I heard the door open. Muffled voices filled the apartment, Nathan, and a woman. I couldn't recognize her voice so I tried to listen harder.

"Look, I can't help you with this," He told her frustrated.

"You are the only one who can help me. I need to find him," the woman said.

"No, you don't. Stop trying to force me into a corner, Peyton." So the woman was Peyton, begging my husband for something.

"Look, how would Haley and all your precious friends feel if they knew the truth." It sounded like she was blackmailing him for something.

"You can't, you swore you wouldn't tell them." He sounded scared; I only ever heard him this way once before.

"Yes, Nathan I can. I'm the bad girl, and I'm not afraid to be the outcast again. Tell me where he is."

"He went to prison." I wish they would say whom they were talking about so I could find out what it was that Nathan didn't want us to know.

"What? Who should I go to?"

"I don't know, why don't you forget and try to sober up."

"You haven't been out of the scene for that long Nate. I know you know someone for me to see."

"Peyton, I've been out of the game for a while. I just got drafted to the Lakers, my wife is pregnant, and I refuse to help you find him."

"Nathan, I thought we could trust each other. I thought you and I had an understanding, but I guess I was wrong." I heard the door slam shut and him scream "DAMN-IT!"

"Hey sweetie," I said coming out of the bedroom. He was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, almost like he was crying. I wrapped my arms around him, happy to see him. I really wanted to know what they were talking about, but I didn't want to pry.

"I didn't know you were home," He said slighty concerned that I heard the whole conversation.

"Yeah, I was taking a nap. You screamed, and woke me up, was someone here with you?" I was hoping he would open up to me.

"Yeah, Peyton was here."

"Oh, that's nice." We left it at that, he didn't want to tell me and I didn't want to ask. He kept it secret for a reason, and I loved him for not trying to hurt me.

A little later that night, Lucas picked me up, for dinner. Nathan wasn't up for going, and so it was just he and I. "Hey, Luke." I said as I jumped into his car.

"Hi." He said a little depressed.

"What's the matter?"

"I messed up."

"Duh, I knew that a long time ago. The question is what are you going to do about it?" When he and Brooke broke up at first, he was upset but still felt the burden of Peyton. I guess seeing her has stirred up old memories for him.

"Hales, tell me what I should do."

"Well if you would have listened to me a few years ago, you would still be with her." I told him bluntly as I got out of the car and walked into the café. I noticed Brooke sitting by herself at a table, staring into space.

"Hey Tiger, whatcha doin?" I plopped into the far seat at the table leaving room for Lucas.

"I screwed up, I don't know how to fix it." She looked desperate, then she saw Lucas step through the door, and she perked up.

"Seems to be the theme tonight," I said under my breath, because they were focused solely on each other. "Lucas sit down." I demanded.

"Hey Cheery."

"Hey Broody." That hadn't used their nicknames since they broke up, it was like old times. I noticed a tear in Brooke's eyes. "Well I was on my way out, have a great dinner." She quickly said before standing.

"Wait Brooke, didn't you want to talk to me?" I asked her.

"No, Yes Haley call me later." She said as she walked out of the café.

"Is she ok?" He asked me.

"No, she and Jake are just going through some stuff."

"Really?" He perked up after hearing that.

"Don't get any bright ideas. Let her come to you when she's ready. She still loves you, but she has major feelings for Jake."

"I don't get it, why?"

"You put her through hell, always talking about Peyton like she was a God and Brooke was her servant. Luke, you can't blame her for being scared. Plus Jake was there for her and loved her in a way she use to feel with you."

_Flash Back:_

_We were having one of our family dinners, that's what we called them. The five of us were a family, so we spent every Wednesday night eating dinner together. I was cooking steak and potatoes for everyone. Lucas came storming into the kitchen, after his class, demanding that I hurry up._

_"Lucas Eugene, get your ass out of my kitchen before you get your steak up your butt," I told him frustrated. We usually order out, but I really wanted to cook._

_"Hales, I'm just really hungry." He said smiling at me. It got my hopes up, he was in a good mood, and maybe dinner would go well._

_"Hey tutor wife, hey broody," Brooke came strolling into the kitchen, grabbed his face and gave him a very long kiss. Nothing unusual._

_"Stop Brooke, Haley's still here," He said gently pushing her away._

_"So it's not like she hasn't seen us do worse." Brooke said annoyed, this wasn't the first time he put distance between them._

_"I just don't think it's respectful. Peyton, and I never made out in front of people." _

_"Probably because you and her were sneaking around behind my back," She said as she left the room._

_He turned to me for sympathy. "I just don't get her attitude."_

_"Really, because I do. If Nathan mentioned another love of his life to me half as much as you mention Peyton to her, I would be pissed." I said as I left to set the table. When everyone got there and dinner was served, they started up again._

_"So Brooke how's school?" Jake asked her._

_"Oh, it's good except for English, and Lucas said he'd help me." She said casually taking Luke's hand in hers. He snatched his away, glaring in her direction. "Oh I forgot, PDA. I didn't holding hands counted in that." She told him defensively._

_"Well, it does."_

_"Well why don't you just give me a list of things I can't do with my boyfriend in public." The rest of us looked uncomfortably at one another._

_"Brooke, what's your problem. Why can't you just let things go, like Peyton?"_

_"My problem is that you keep comparing me to her. I'm a different person."_

_"Obviously."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"Well its clear that you don't have the class that she has. Peyton loved herself. PDA is showing everyone how sexual you are and that isn't respecting yourself." I could tell that was the worse thing he could have said._

_"I can't do this anymore. Lucas I love you but its clear that you need me to be Peyton, and I can't do that. We're over, and for the record I love myself so much that I have been putting up with this sh it from you," She ran to her room, and he sat there in shock. They didn't speak for a few days and when they finally did it was yelling, and deciding that friends was the best route. We were all put in awkward positions, but we were their family and they needed us, both of them._

"Haley I will get her back," He told me as he dropped me off.


	9. Chapter 9

I was sitting in my room, waiting. Waiting for what? I don't know, but I knew I should be waiting for something. It must have been the lack of coke I had that week. Rob was in jail, and no one was helping me find another dealer. I considered going back to New York, but Ryan was there.

The phone rang, bringing out of my thoughts. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey," His voice cut through me like a knife. "Where have you been?"

"Around."

"You left with my money and product."

"I gave you what you deserved before I left. I told you to leave me alone."

"I know where you are and I'm not too scared to come down there and make you pay for what you did to me."

"Ryan, you were using me. No one uses me, and gets away with it."

"Peyton, your nothing but a crack whore. No one will miss you."

"Stop threatening me. I know you; you are too scared to do anything on your own. And Will left you after I did."

"You're a Bi tch, and your going to pay for the things you took from me." He hung up the phone, and I laughed. Ryan was not what you call, a scary guy. He's a drug dealer, and I was his number one seller. We also dated, but when he tried to pimp me out that was where I drew the line. At first I did it, the money was great and guys were even better. I got the best clientele, not the dirty guys you see in the movies. And I was never forced to sleep with them; it was only about companionship. But one day I woke up and realized that I wanted more from life. I had my fun, and made lots of money. But all the money went to Ryan. Every cent I made was given to the man who supposedly loved me. I knew his best friend was tired of it too, because Ryan started to sleep with his girlfriend and pimp her out too. So he and I took everything he had, we stole his drugs. I took most of the coke and Will took everything else. We took his money, because he never put it in the bank, he was always dumb like that. To top it off, we did it in front of him. Will beat his a and I laughed. He didn't know it was us at first, but in the end it was obvious because Will, his girlfriend, and I all disappeared.

I knew I needed a job, so I went to the only person who didn't hate me. As I walked through the door, memories flooded my head. The last time I walked through these doors was my first day in town and the coke must have been affecting my head, because I didn't remember the things I had today. A smile crept on my face when I saw her standing by the bar; I hadn't spoken to her the first couple of times I saw her around.

"Hey, Karen." I said getting her attention. Startled she turned to me, and smiled sadly.

"Hello, Peyton." She waited to see what I wanted.

"I know I don't deserve anything from you, but I really wanted to ask you a favor."

"What kind of favor?" She sat on a stool, and I took one a few down.

"I would like to get back into promoting."

"Is that a good idea? Look what happened last time."

"I did a great job last time." I said getting defensive.

"You did an excellent job, but you got involved with Rob, and stuff."

"Who cares, I did a great job, and that's all that matters."

"Yes dear, except for the fact that what you do tends to affect the people around you."

"I will get great bands, and be the best promoter for this club. You know what I'm capable of."

"Exactly. You are capable of great things, and bad things. Last time, your actions affected everyone around you. Including this club, not to mention my son."

"Karen, you can't not hire me because your son was obsessed with me. That's not fair."

"Dear why can't you take a step back, and see that life is not fair. And that if you keep dwelling on the things that aren't fair than you will never find anything to be fair. Peyton, you have a wonderful talent for promoting, but you also have addictions that can not only continue to ruin you, but will ruin this establishment. I'm taking the good in with the bad, and the bad is winning here."

"SO that's it, you won't hire me?"

"Dear, if I was in charge of the hiring then, no I wouldn't hire you. But I don't run this place anymore, I'm just a business partner."

"Who do I speak to Deb?"

"No, Deb is just a partner also. Brooke now runs Tric. She would have to hire you." Karen stood to leave, but I stopped her.

"Karen, I'm sorry for everything." I said quietly.

"I can see that, but I'm not the one to hear that." She squeezed my are and left. There was no way I would ever be able to convince Brooke to hire me.


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you really want me to tell all your wife and precious friends what happened?" The words I overheard Peyton saying were eating at me. I needed to know what my husband was lying to me about. I knew I should just forget, but I couldn't, I had to know.

I couldn't just ask Nathan, he was off training with the Lakers. We decided that I would stay in Tree Hill for now around our family. Starting with them, he wouldn't have much free time and being pregnant, I needed attention. The days passed by slowly, and all I could think about were these words in my head, and my husband betraying me. The more I kept thinking about it, the worse I assumed the secret to be, and the angrier I got. I hated feeling this way.

I had to get this off of my mind and the only way to do that was to get out of the house, so I went to see Brooke. I knew she was having a hard time dealing with Peyton being in town, so I decided to check on here, and see how Tric was working out.

"Hey!" She called over the music when she saw me.

"Hey Brooke, Whatcha doin?" I asked in a sing song voice. She grinned and grabbed me to dance. I indulged her for a few seconds and then sat down at a table.

"You are no fun! To what do I owe this pleasure oh pregnant one?" She was in high spirits and it made me grin.

"What? I can't just pop in and visit my good friend?" I asked innocently.

"You're pregnant and bored, you had nothing better to do."

"True, but I would have wanted to hang out with you regardless. What are you setting up for?"

"Only the biggest event that Tric has had yet."

"What's that?"

"I have planned a huge pre summer bash, with lots of bands, top bands by the way."

"What bands?" I asked curious.

"Ha! Wouldn't you like to know?" I got a pouty look on my face, and made her laugh, "Ok, but don't tell anyone. I got Simple Plan, All American Rejects, and Chris Keller." She grinned.

"Ok, the first two awesome. But Chris Keller? Really?"

"Everyone loves him, we just weren't ever able to really listen because of the past. Come on its going to be such a great night."

"When are you going to tell people?"

"The first two are on the flyer but it says that there is a surprise artist, and enter Keller." We continued to sit there and talk until the door flew open, scaring us.

"Hey Brooke, here is what you asked for," Lucas announced. "Oh hey Haley."

"Yeah, oh hey Haley. I'm three months pregnant and bored out of my mind, yet you never come to see me? Luke I though we were BFFs?"

"We will continue to be best friends as long as you never say I'm your BFF again. Plus Brooke has had me running errands all day. By the way am I on the pay roll?"

"Of course, you're mom owns the place. So all the money is going to end up yours anyways." She grinned. "So give it to me!" He handed her what she asked for, "Have you looked at it?" She opened the folder glancing at its contents.

"No, we are partners. We do it together." He said, looking over her shoulder.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Oh, um should we tell her?" Brooke asked Lucas.

"I think so," Brooke nodded her head, and Lucas agreed. "Brooke and I hired a private investigator."

"To investigate who?"

"Peyton," Brooke said quietly.

"What! Why!" I was outraged.

"Haley, calm down. We knew she was up to something we just wanted to know what."

"NO! Brooke you wanted to see what her and Jake were up to, and Lucas you indulged this because you still love her. At least be honest." I stood up and headed towards the door. If I was able to deal with her and Nathan's secret without hiring a PI, they have no excuse.

"Haley!" Both said at the same time. Brooke took the lead. "You should see this."

"Hales, we didn't do it strictly for those reasons you said. They are true, but we did it for you."

"We weren't going to tell you, but we think you should know what the PI found." I turned back and crossed my arms.

"Nathan's in it bad, Hales." Lucas told me, and I knew I needed to sit down. I knew this was about the big secret he didn't want us to know.

"In what?" I barely choked out. They handed me a picture of Nathan and Peyton, and him handing her money. "So she was borrowing money."

"Look at the date Hales." It was the second day she was in town. "Now check out the next picture." She was handing him a baggy, but it wasn't clear enough to see what it was.

"Oh my god, what the hell is this?" Tears came streaming down my face, and I stuttered.

"It might be a mistake, you should talk to him, but we are still paying the PI to watch her." Brooke hugged me close. "We really should have warned you."

"NO! You really should have kept you big ass noses out of my husband's business. I am his wife, and if I am suspicious of him, then I will ask him what's going on. I don't need you two going behind our backs and spying on him." I was hurt and angry, taking my pain out on them. How could he do this to our child and me?

"We weren't spying on him Hales…" Lucas tried to explain.

"Right, you were spying on her, I forgot. Just all the information you got was on my husband. Give me a break, and get a life. Stop trying to ruin mine." I yelled and stormed out of the club. I reached in my purse and pulled out my cell phone and pressed 2.

"Hey gorgeous," Nathan said groggy. It was 6am in California and I knew I was waking him up.

"I need to see you."

"Ok. I'm coming home in a few days can it wait?" He asked confused.

"No, I need to talk to you today." I was stern on my request.

"Ok, well get a flight, and I'll get you a car to take you to my apartment."

"Fine. Bye."

"Haley?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"Me too." I hung up, still upset with what just happened, angry with him for putting me in this position. Angry with Brooke and Lucas for telling me this news, and angry with myself for reacting this way and blaming everyone else.


	11. Chapter 11

"You love her?" I said before I could stop myself; I really didn't want to hear the answer. It broke my heart every time I heard it, even though I love Jake, Lucas still held my heart in his fist and wouldn't let go. 

"Brooke…" He said softly.

"No! Don't answer that. We are on good terms and I don't want to know." I couldn't hear him say that he loved her. I tried so hard to be just friends with him, but I wasn't being true to myself. I wanted to be friends with him so bad, but my heart was telling me to jump on him and show him that I was so madly in love with him that no one could ever replace him. But my mind stopped me and told me that it was Jake, who loved me and I love him. Jake had my best feelings at heart and I loved him so much that it hurt. It doesn't hurt in a good way, but in a way that I can't handle, because all I really wanted to do was love him as much as he loved me.

"We should talk about that." He said reaching for my hand, I pulled it away and turned to face the stage, so he was only able to see my profile.

"I told, you that I don't want to go there."

"Haley didn't mean that. But yes I still love Peyton." He said, and I jumped out of my seat. I could feel the tears, and soon I wouldn't be able to control them.

"Lucas, I told you I didn't want to hear it." I started towards my office, but he was behind me. He grabbed my arm and spun me around. I was surprised at the look in his eyes, I knew that look, and hadn't seen it since the day I first lost him. I was yearning for that look for at least a year after he lost it, while I convinced myself that we were not in a dead end relationship. He placed his hand on my neck and gently tilted me backwards, and came so close that all I could do was hold my breath. I closed my eyes, and felt his warm breath get closer. Even with my eyes closed I could tell what his eyes were doing, that's the thing with great loves, you never lose that connection. He gently, yet forcefully pressed his full, wet lips against mine. Memories came flooding through my mind. Our first kiss, the first time we made love, our love letters. It was just like old times.

All of a sudden a ton of bricks fell on me, memories of the way he talked to me, treated me, and the love Jake had for me. I pushed him away, as far away as I could, so that we weren't touching, so that the connection would break, and far enough where he couldn't break my heart again. But no matter where he was none of those things would go away.

"What's wrong with you? You just told me you loved Peyton!" I yelled a little to loud, my voice cracked half way through. He walked closer and I walked back. Every step he took towards me, I took one back until I bumped into the stage. I bumped it without realizing and my knees collapsed, and I sat on the stage.

"I do love her…" He said before he reached me. This time I couldn't control my tears, I use to be so strong; no guy ever got to me like this, until Lucas.

"Then go tell her, stop treating me like this," I sad sobbing. I was so embarrassed that he was seeing my reaction, but I just couldn't stop. He reached up and wiped the tears off of my cheek. He placed his hand under my chin and pulled my face towards his, and with all my might I tried to stop him.

"I love her like a sister, I was upset because I was supposed to protect her."

"You were supposed to protect my heart, the one I gave to you freely. But instead of protecting it from other people you took it promised me that you would guard it with your life, and destroyed it. Stomped it into a million pieces, and then picked up the pieces and threw them into a blender. Is that a good enough image? Because there is nothing that I can say that would make you feel the way I felt for that year, the way I feel now, hearing you say that she was the one you were supposed to protect." He searched my eyes, letting me get out my anger. He placed his mouth next to my face, and I could feel his hot breath enter my ear.

"I'm IN love with you. I'm so sorry about my actions." I pushed him away, this time he didn't budge.

"I'm sorry, can't fix this. I've moved on, and Jake."

"Well your eyes tell a different story. Let you heart talk for you at once, give your mind a break."

"I let my heart talk once, and it said to go to you, and look where that got me." He refused to let me go all I wanted to do was run away and cry in private.

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing's going to fix this." I pointed between our hearts.

"We still have that conn…"

"Screw connections, connections won't keep my heart protected. That was your job."

"I love you. Just say what your heart wants to say and I'll let you go."

"Exactly, I can't trust you to hold on to me, keep me safe and secure."

"Just say it."

"Fine, I love Jake. You broke my heart Lucas Scott, and Jake picked up the pieces. I'm starting to wake up every morning and be happy to be alive, just to have the happy feeling again." He suddenly realized what I felt and let me free; I stepped away from him.

"Just remember I will still be here, waiting for you. Brooke Davis, you are my one and only true love, and I will wait for you, for as long as it will take." I walked away, unable to breathe. His words threw me into a whirlwind of emotions and I didn't know what to do, whom to talk to, or even if I should turn to someone.


	12. Chapter 12

I swung the door open and stepped into my house, how was I ever going to convince Brooke, the amazing party planner, that she needed me to help her. She would never let a crack-whore (as my ex so called me) help her promote at the hottest club in the area. "Peyt, what are we gonna do?" A male voice cut through the air. I jumped at the sound of his voice.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked him as I sat on the couch across the room from him.

"Please, whenever we got you high you always talked about the greatest place in the world, Tree Hill. And you talked about the greatest friends…"

"OK! Will I got it, what are you doing here?"

"She dumped me." He said putting his head in his hands. "It was all a ploy."

"What was all a ploy?"

"Her running off with me. She never wanted me; she just wanted you away from Ryan. In the middle of the night, that bitch stole everything from me. Everything."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"I need help, and since it was your boyfriend who stole my girl, you are going to help me."

"Listen to me Will, cut your losses."

"No you listen to me. I want the money she stole from me."

"I can't go back to him. I ruined our relationship."

"Fine, but you are going to get me that money if I have you working the streets of Tree Hill to get it."

"Will, you are ridiculous. This whole thing is ridiculous." I stood to leave the room, but he grabbed my arm and pushed me down. We struggled for power for a few moments before his strength over took me.

"You're going to help me."

"How?" I retorted.

"You my dear are going to get me 50 thousand dollars, or one by one I will kill you best friends."

"You are like the least scary guy I have ever met." I laughed at him. He glared in my eyes and pulled out his gun.

"I have six bullets, and have never missed a shot. You want to test me?"

"Listen, none of my friends have that kind of money."

"That's cute Peyton, but did you forget that I watch the news?"

"Huh?"

"Your ex-boyfriend as I recall you telling me is Nathan Scott, the NBA rookie. Ask him and his cute little wify for the cash."

"I can't."

"Aww, Peyt. Be more positive, you're being kind of a downer. What about the inheritance you have left."

"Barely enough for me to live off of."

"Well sweetie you better come up with something fast, because I really like that brunette friend of yours, I think I might have fun with her before I kill her."

"Leave them alone!"

"I will for the small price, and remember they will die for sure if you call the cops or tell them. I'll be in touch." He stood up to leave but hesitated and turned back to me. "It was your idea from the get go, all I'm doing is making you pay for the pain you caused me." He winked and aimed the gun towards me, laughed and left the house.

I grabbed my phone from the table and called an all to familiar phone number. "Hello?" He answered.

"Hey." I said.

"What took you so long?"

"Ryan, call your dogs off."

"What are you talking about?"

"WILL! Tell him to leave me alone. Ryan I thought that when you would strike you would come to me, not have to send your hit man to do it for you."

"Always coming up with conspiracy theories. I haven't seen him since the day you took off with him."

"No but you do have his property, don't you?"

"What does this have to do with me?"

"A truce."

"I'm listening."

"Fair trade, him for mine and my friends freedom."

"That's not really what I had in mind."

"Ryan stop playing with me."

"Him and you for your friends freedom."

"No." He laughed into the phone.

"Not you, I found a younger, newer model. I want your sales, the product will come to Tree Hill and you'll sell it for me."

"How long?"

"You can be free after what five shipments?"

"One."

"Three, and Peyton. I am being very generous, don't try to screw me."

"Fine, three."

"Ok where is he?"

"He didn't tell me. He said that he would keep in touch."

"Lucky for you I've had someone watching your house for weeks."

"Ryan."

"Spare me the lecture. I'll call my guys, see if we can spot him."

"Thank you."

"No problem." We hung up the phone without another word, and even through all the bad he piled on me we still loved one another. And other different circumstances we probably would have been together.


	13. Chapter 13

The plane hit the ground and jarred me awake. For a moment I forgot where I was, I remembered crying, I must have passed out. As I stepped off the plane, and into the terminal I saw him and smiled.

"I didn't think you would be here." I hugged his neck tight, and kissed his lips deeply. "I love you."

"Coach gave me hell, but I told him my pregnant wife was flying all the way here to see me, and I was going to pick her up. SO what was the big emergency?"

"Can we please go to your apartment first?"

"Sure," He sounded a little nervous as he placed me into his truck. I wouldn't let him buy a truck in Tree Hill, since we were going to have a baby, so we thought it would be best if he got one here in LA. It was a great truck, brand new and we splurged on all the bells and whistles to really make it worth the pretty penny he was spending on it.

About a half hour later we pulled up to his apartment complex, he helped me inside and made me a cup of tea. "I'm so happy to see you Hales." He said sitting next to me and giving me a kiss. "I just wish I knew what it was that you wanted to talk about."

"Nate, you trust me right?"

"Of course. I trust you with everything."

"Would you tell me if there was something going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" He asked concerned.

"Like if you were doing something you shouldn't be."

"Huh? What's got you so scared?"

"Nathan, Lucas and Brooke hired a PI to watch Peyton." His eyes widened and he shook his head.

"What's wrong with them? Why can't they just let her be?" He was talking to himself but each question was louder and louder.

"Nathan…"

"I mean, she wants to come home, start fresh, and all the two of them can do is think that she's up to something?"

"Why does it matter to you what they do? Unless you're hiding something from me." I said trying not to accuse him outright.

"Hales, what are you asking me?"

"Nothing. I want to know what is going on."

"Well how am I supposed to know, I'm here? In LA, not there."

"Nathan…"

"Haley, trust me. I am not doing anything that you wouldn't approve of."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes, I would never jeopardize you, me and thins baby." He leaned over and placed a kiss on my nose. "Hales, I love you. Trust me."

"I love you too. No more jumping to conclusions." I placed all my suspicious out of my mind and hoped for the best.

"So what do you want to do? Last time you were here we did all the sight seeing, so is there anything else?"

"Yup, but I think Brooke would kill me." My eyes and smile widened. "I wanna go shopping on Rodeo Drive, to get baby stuff."

"We should wait until next month, when we find out the sex." He said logically.

"Fine, no baby stuff, Haley wants to go shopping for herself." I said pouting.

"As long as you stop talking in third person." He agreed to her request.


	14. Chapter 14

"CHRIS! YOU BETTER GET YOUR SCWANNY ASS TO THIS CLUB OR I'LL HAVE YOUR CAREER!" I yelled into the telephone. This was the third time that he called to cancel on me, after we had made a verbal agreement. "I really don't give a shit that your girlfriend has the flu, that has nothing to do with you performing that night." He continued to make excuses on why he couldn't play. "Christopher Keller, I am not joking. Please come play," I waited for his answer. "Fine, have it your way Tric doesn't need you." I said hanging up the phone. "ARGGHHH!" I yelled to myself, I was the only one in the club and I needed to let off steam.

"What the hell am I going to do now? The flyers are printed, my guest star has canceled, and I have nothing. My first big party here and it's going to be a major flop." I was venting and throwing things around that I never heard the door open and didn't notice someone step threw the door.

"You could hire me." Her voice cut threw my venting like a knife cutting threw my heart. I spun around and stared at her standing by my bar.

"I'm sorry but we don't need a drug dealer, a prostitute, or a stripper. And I highly doubt that you can offer me anything other than that." I said crossing my hands over my chest.

"Ok now that you have all of your insults out of the way why don't you just listen to me."?

"Peyton, I haven't even begun to insult you." I stepped closer, as did she.

"Brooke, I heard everything that you said. You are a great party planner, but you need to learn a little bit about musicians and promoting."

"I need to learn to give in and do their coke?" I mocked her.

"Brooke, I'm reaching out to help you. Please."

"That's funny coming from you Peyton. All I ever wanted to do was reach out and help you, but you wouldn't let me."

"There was so much going on with me."

"You were my best friend." I said through clenched teeth, I was on the verge of tears and could barely hold back.

"You still are mine."

"Stop fucking lying to me Peyton."

"I'm not. Everyday I thought, I wonder what Brooke is doing. I wonder if she is happy, and ok, and in love with Lucas, because that is all she deserves."

"Why should I believe anything you say?" I turned my back to her and began to walk away.

"Because you're the only family I have left." I stopped and stood in place. "Brooke, please give me a chance. Meet me at my house tonight and I'll try to explain everything to you. I need your help and you need mine. Ok?" She waited for an answer that I was unable to give her. I just stood there. "Fine, don't answer me, but show up around 8. I'll see you then." She left my club without my answer; hell I didn't even know my answer.

I sat in the nearest chair for what felt like an eternity before Jake showed up. So many memories went through my head.

_"Jake I just don't understand this crap." I complained. He and I were in the library studying for finals. He was helping me with my art history final. The teacher wanted us to pick five of the artists we studied throughout the semester and explain what their painting said to us. _

_"You just have to focus on the picture and write what you feel."_

_"Every picture I feel the same exact thing."_

_"What is that?" He asked looking deep into my brown eyes. Jake and I had become much closer the past few weeks. It had only been a couple of months since I had broken up with Lucas. _

_"Betrayal." I said staring at the table._

_"Brooke…"_

_"Don't try to tell me that is not how I feel."_

_"I wasn't. I was just going to say that things would get better. Trust me, both of them betrayed me too."_

_"I would like her to be here."_

_"Why?"_

_"So I could hurt her back."_

_"Brooke…"_

_"Jake, this isn't me. I'm forgiving, and loving and I want happiness for all of my friends."_

_"Then stop thinking about them."_

_"Easier said than done."_

_"I know, but believe me, you will be a lot happier if you move on, and they will still be living in the past. That is the best betrayal." I looked up at him and he smiled. I nodded my head agreeing. That's the moment it hit me. I like him, I might even love him. I reached over and pulled his face towards mine. Our lips met, first gently, and then more urgently. We needed each other. _


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the actual new chapter….I put in the wrong one. Sorry for the mix up! Hopefully this will clear up a few questions. **

The phone rang just as I was getting home. "Hello," I said breathlessly.

"Hey Peyton, it's me." Nathan's voice came throw the receiver.

"What's up?"

"Look I can't talk long, but I need you to know that Lucas and Brooke hired a PI to watch you."

"WHAT!?"

"Yea, and something they found got Haley spooked. SO spooked that she hopped onto the next flight and came out here. My guess is that he caught us together."

"Nathan…"

"Stop. She thinks something completely different than what you're getting at."

"Wow, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but I lied to her. She knows nothing and I'd really like it to stay that way."

"Ok, I'll do my best. Will wants 50,000 dollars from me."

"Where are you…"

"We Nathan. We are in this together." I spoke low, but loud enough for him to catch what I was saying.

"Peyton…"

"No Nathan. I've done this for so long, all alone. I want the truth hidden as much as you do, but I won't stand back and let all these people think badly about me."

"Fine, we'll talk later. Haley is coming so I'll talk to you when I get into town." He hung up the phone with that sound in his voice. Was he angry, sad, what?

_I ran from campus. I couldn't believe that I punched her. I punched the sweetest girl in school, and all she did was try to offer me help. What is wrong with me? I ran until I reached my house, as fast as I could. Never turning to look back, not wanting to see anyone again. Except he wouldn't let me, he showed up at my house without an invitation, without me asking. He knew that I needed silent support._

_"Peyton, why did you have to hit her?" He asked sitting next to me on the couch._

_"I don't know. I just couldn't help myself." I said somewhat out of cruelty, somewhat because I meant it. "Is she ok?"_

_"Yea, luckily. She's at the apartment, sleeping."_

_"I'm sorry Nathan, I really don't know what came over me." _

_"Listen, what are you going to do? If you stay here you need to apologize to everyone."_

_"I'm not ready for that."_

_"I figured. So what did you have in mind?"_

_"I'm leaving." I held up the bag for him to see._

_"Where?"_

_"I don't know, but with the inheritance that my dad left me I could probably set up a pretty good life somewhere."_

_"Don't spend all your money."_

_"You think I'll fail?"_

_"Yes." He said, not to be mean, but because he knew it was true._

_"Ok, did you have anything in mind."_

_"Look I have a friend. HE lives in New York, and he said that you could come stay with him."_

_"How do you have any friends that we don't know about?"_

_"He was my next door neighbor when we were kids. He moved away, but we kept in touch. Look if your not interested…"_

_"No, I think that would be a good place to start."_

"Ok, his name is Ryan, and here is his address." He handed me a small piece of paper and kissed my forehead and left me.

"Earth to Peyton." Brooke's voice called out. I didn't realize what time it was, it was after 9pm.

"Brooke, you came." I said.

"Yea and it looks like it were a mistake…" She turned to leave the house, I jumped up and stepped in front of the door.

"No it wasn't. I got a new act for your event."

"I'm listening."

"Please lets sit down and talk." I said pointing towards the sofa. She plopped down and waited for me to start. "Danity Kane."

"What?"

"Um I got you Danitiy Kane. You know the group that P. Diddy started."

"Of course I know who they are. How?"

"Well in NY I met them and I did meet a few connections while I was there."

"Oh. Customers."

"Brooke. Please stop with that."

"Well what do you expect? I don't know what you were doing then."

"Just don't jump to conclusions."

"Peyton…"

"Ok. I went to stay with a friend in NY and met this guy."

"What friends? I know or knew all your friends."

"I didn't always tell you everything." She stood shaking her head.

"Fine, I figured this wouldn't work."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Well I mean, if you can't be honest why should I make an effort."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What happened between you and Lucas?"

"Peyton you were once my best friend in the world…"

"Yea, those were good times." I said staring into space.

"DO you want the job?" She said it so quickly that I almost didn't hear her.

"Really?"

"Under 2 conditions."

"Which are…"

"You straighten your life up, no more doing whatever it was you were doing in NY, no drugs. None of it Peyton."

"Ok…and the other?" After the talk with Ryan I knew that I was lying to her, that I had to continue to sell for him, but hopefully I wouldn't get caught.

"You apologize to everyone and make amends for the way you treated us. If you do this you can be my promoter." I grinned, she was giving me an in.

"WE can work on our friendship."

"No we can't. You will be my employee and I will be your boss, that's it. No friendship. DO we have a deal?" I will take what I can get.

"Deal," We shook hands and she left my house without another word.


End file.
